


The Enigma of The Hargreeves

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Allison Is Overpowered, Apocalypse, Ben Is Overpowered, Body Horror, Character Death In Dream, Disturbing Themes, Everyone Is Alive, Family Bonding, Gen, Klaus Is Overpowered, Mental Breakdown, Mild Gore, No Incest, No Romance, Out of Body Experiences, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Powerful Hargreeves Siblings, Protective Siblings, Right Off The Bat Storyline, Sibling Bonding, Slight Power Tweaking and Difference, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural Elements, Vanya Is Overpowered, Vanya Isn't The Bomb, non-canon, power exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -Discontinued-The Hargreeves find themselves back at solving another apocalypse and try to find themselves in between.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Kudos: 6





	The Enigma of The Hargreeves

**Author's Note:**

> Ok few notes to be made:
> 
> 1- May be out of character which I do apologise for, I'll try my best to stay in character 
> 
> 2- The siblings have more underlaying powers that will come out more during the story 
> 
> 3- Non-Canon route with storyline and the extending of powers
> 
> 4- Spelling mistakes

They never left the 60's after stopping the oncoming apocalypse, they couldn't leave, it was too perfect in it's way and it was a place that brought them happiness on the outside of Allison's political stand and determination of showing no fear towards the white hatefulness of racists, but the 60's was a home, it was always a home even though their presence was wrong, unbalanced and unpresented but they refused to leave much to Five's anger and just a smudge of Klaus's anger but they settled, settled nice until the timeline got hazy once again, time seemed to crack in certain places and slither's of different dimensions slipped through, that got corrected of course thanks to Five, the weather was tweaking to hard, there was no sunrise and no sunset until odd times, Klaus witnessed a sunset at 4:45pm and the moon was out bright, in the middle of summer, Vanya was more of a headache whenever she had to use her powers so they had to leave.

Allison was worse for wear when she had to leave, she had to leave behind a community that helped her back on her feet, had to leave behind a movement that meant so much to her and she had to leave the man she truly felt more love for than anyone, she had to leave behind a life that she for once had to build on, built a true love and a true reality, she had begged Five to bring him but it would only cause the same problem in 2019, time would crack and dimension's would slip in between again, so Raymond had to be left, he needed to be left for the sake of time and it wasn't fair, wasn't fair on him or her but it was for the greater good of herself and himself, as brought on by Klaus.

Vanya as well was worse for wear for having to leave Sissy in the peak of her own remembrance and acceptance of herself, to leave behind a woman who had knocked her out with her car which was always a hilarious story to tell everyone at dinner parties, how they got a kick out of their reactions and the overall joy of being loved truly by someone who see's past the trauma of your childhood and your world destroying but also world saving powers, to have went from hiding love behind backs and sitting underneath star riddled skies talking about love was a memory craved in her mind, so Sissy had to be left, again it was for time, 2019 wasn't for her and she knew in the end.

Luther was indifferent at first, didn't care for anything after his own actions he brought onto his sister when she revealed everything in her grief, saw how his own Father cared not when he rode a bus all the way just to see him in the peak of summer, Father said nothing and Luther broke, not on the outside but inside his core snapped so when the time to leave he was the first to hold Five's hand.

Diego was, Diego.. He denied himself so much that he fell into a complex he never realised that had took over him, took over him too much to the point that even his siblings realised that who he had became, he was dealt the wrong end of the stick when Lila tore him apart again, abused both mentally and emotionally that he was the second on to hold Five's hand.

Klaus was in no shape or form caring about anything after being rejected by his former lover Dave who was on the wrong side of sexuality when Klaus had burst into the diner, a hand dealt with a Devil's touch that Klaus had no way of stopping, only to accept that fact that time would always be his enemy, time needed to be his enemy so it could push Klaus forward into his original mental and physical state that was ruined by Dave without meaning too so he was their to hold hands.

Five was a mess, a mess of energtic hysteria that was on the verge of breaking in the worst way possible so when time cracked he knew, felt a crack in himself and knew that it was going to end with another death of his family and the world, knew time was clawing at the anticipation of burning it all to the ground, he knew from the looks of Vanya and Allison wasn't good and he felt nothing, couldn't feel anything, just the budge to move on, move back to 2019 so he held his hand's out.

Ben was silent, silent as always as he watched the world go by so slow when tears ran from his sister's eyes when the news of abandonment was nigh, he felt hurt for their sake but knew Five was right, right to call the shots that dealt with time, time was his thing but Ben felt uncomfortable to travel again, felt a pang of nothingness when he fell through time the first time, felt his body collide with something but he enjoyed his time here, accidentally starting a cult with Klaus was a peek but it was time to go, so he held their hands and they left.

It was a snowy day, around 9:45pm when they landed back in 2019, a cautious check at first but everything was normal in the sense of a few things, the house was still standing, Father was dead, Mom was alive and Vanya wasn't a bomb, she was alive with her powers and controlled, there was nothing in the house, no other 'them' that Five had quickly mentioned just as they jumped again.

Luther was the first to make a move as they all stood still in their living room, he was the first to sit, a breath out his mouth as the house settled to their presence again, Diego rushed for Mom, Allison and Vanya held each other and left for silence to deal with their heartbreak, Five left for his room, demanding no one to see him, Klaus said nothing as he left for his own room, needing to be left with denial of Dave, Ben stayed silent as he sat next to Luther who said nothing as he laid his head against the uncomfortable chair.

"Home sweet home" Luther had said too loud.

"Home sweet home" Ben replied with a whisper.

It was home again, the feeling of being divided again without meaning harm, being divided yet so close was something Ben noted about his family, how they can always be so close with each other and be so far from each other. It was an annoyance yet an understanding as they were never meant to be a family, children brought up to be computation against each other.

Some point during the night they find themselves back together in a warmth Luther wished for when younger, they find themselves drinking tea and coffee which Allison tried her best to hide her remark against Five for drinking it so late into the night but they cuddle against each other, a quiet spat between Luther, Diego and Five against Allison and Vanya who trap them between their arms, Five teleports away to the side and falsely threatens them.

Five sits silent, a few sips from his coffee as he watches his family cosy up with each other, affection in the sense of touch was never something he craved or needed but to see them together was enough affection for him, to see them breathe again without pain or to see their bodies left in rubble or to be eradicated was warmth, to see Allison hold close to Vanya, to see Diego and Luther spat at each other before resting against each other, to see Klaus and Ben sit close with silence in their mouth, it was home.

It's late now, but the world is loud as they all sit silent and look out the window, they see the snow land on the concrete and they see it settle against it, a thick sheet of snow is warmer than their Father but they still speak nothing of the empty house, par for Mom who they speak nothing of and Diego is battling a demon inside him to let her out or to shut her off again, but he stays quiet as he leans against Luther, he eyes Allison who is holding Vanya close to her chest, a few tears in her eyes as she rubs at her throat, Diego looks away.

His attention is brought to the window again when the moon shines and the light from the lamp-post is shoved into his view, it's almost like a painting, the wind shuffling the snow to the side, the light from both the moon and lamp-post light up the world outside them, he holds his breath and takes the view in and he closes his eyes, his breath never let out as he falls asleep against Luther.

Luther is the only one left awake, his mind rushing with questions that he doesn't even know why he's asking them, he eyes the outside world and it's almost dawn, just almost, it's still dark enough to sleep but light enough to get up so he moves Diego to the side, as carefully as he can given his strength and he heads for the garden, it's not even a garden but it's enough to clear his mind.

He opens the door and smells the crisp air, he breathes freely for the first time in years as he steps out to the snowy grass, feeling icky from sleeping in his clothes but he stands tall in the middle of the garden and continues breathing for his own sanity, the dark sky is lighting up the garden, it's peaceful and horrifying at the same time as he paces himself around it, he has no intention behind it but to free himself.

"Already up?"

Luther looks towards the door and see's Five standing with coffee in his hand and a slight smile on his face as he walks towards Luther, offering him to go for a quick cup of coffee but Luther declines, moves to sit himself on the bench, feeling Five sit next to him, he says nothing and hopes Five says nothing but Five always has something to say.

"You've been awfully quiet since the sixties, Luther"

Luther shrugs his shoulders, a tad irritated by Five's sipping of his coffee, he still says nothing as he closes his eyes to feel wind against him and to still smell the crisp morning air as the sun begins to light itself up, Five wants him to talk but goes against his own nature and teleports away to leave Luther to his own thoughts.

Luther never notices that Five leaves, couldn't hear the teleport because all he can hear is white noise, can hear static as his vision darkens and nothing shows up, no memory or thoughts pierce his mind and he feels himself drop, and forces himself a harsh breath out and the slight pain of opening his eyes to the sun baring down on him, he stays sitting for a while then gets himself up and ready for whatever his family has intentions to do.

Five on the other hand is staring down at nothing as he sits in his room, coffee sitting against his bedside table and cooling itself off, Five knows something is off, can feel that something isn't right but can't place it, won't place it or he knows that he is looking for a reason to be the hero again, he doesn't know how he feels about a reality back to normal that doesn't involve a chase, death or the crown at the end of the day, no reason is given here but he needs a reason, craves a reason and doesn't crave a reason, an adult trapped in a body that is his past and a god complex that he denies, he falls back against his bed and says nothing to the air.

Down in the living room the rest of the siblings awake, groans from them as the light hits them the brightest and bodies tangled together, a few shoves from Diego and a few hand slaps from Klaus as they all awake, groggy and unsettled, Allison is the first to fully awake and make her way to the kitchen looking for food and drink to wake her up, Vanya follows second with Klaus stuck to her back complaining about being awake, Diego stays seated on the ground as does Ben and that is what grabs Diego's attention, a raised eyebrow as he manages to catch Ben's attention.

"You not going with?" Diego's voice is groggy as he points to the kitchen where his siblings went.

"Don't feel like it, feel like going to clear my head, time travel is rough" Ben replies and moves himself off the ground and away from Diego, ignoring Diego's shouts, he rounds himself around the corner and goes straight for the front door, pulling it open harsh and leaves, the door too far for them to realise that it was opened and shut, he hopes they don't realise he's gone.

In the kitchen Allison is pouring herself, Vanya and Klaus a cup of tea, she leaves the kettle brewing for Diego whenever he decides to come into the kitchen and stir up a spat between them all, a quiet thanks from Vanya soothed her rushing mind as she sat down on the uncomfortable chair and blew on her tea, trying to cool it so she could down it like a shot of whiskey, Vanya was rubbing her hand down her cup, enjoying the warmth of it and Klaus was just face down on the table, complaining about nothing, Allison found it oddly comforting, her attention brought to the door as Diego stepped in, eye's drawn towards the kettle and made a beeline for it, quickly rinsing out a cup, ignoring Allison's and Vanya dismay of it and that he should wash it first, then further ignoring their looks as he sits himself next to Klaus who props himself up on his elbows, looking around the room.

"Where's Ben?" Klaus asks, a yawn coming halfway through his words, then back to blowing on his tea.

Diego takes a drink of his tea, eyebrows furrowing as the burn hits his taste-buds and sets it down, "Said he had to clear his mind, probably out roaming the streets"- and brings his tea back to his mouth, a quick second of numbness as he downs it.

Vanya looks towards Allison who's busy making circles on the wooden table with her fingers, her mind else where as she doesn't notice Vanya's look or even seemed to pay attention to what Diego said, Vanya huffs in Allison's direction which seems to be enough as Allison pulls herself away from making circles and gives a small smile of embarrassment to the table.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Allison asked Vanya thinking she was being asked something.

Klaus huffed as well, drinking his own tea and muttering something about Ben which didn't sound like the nicest of things, only Diego caught a few words and was ready to ask Klaus what the hostilely was but the sound of the backdoor opened and Luther walked in, saying nothing and sat down across from Vanya, asking for a cup of tea which Allison got up from her chair and started to make again.

"Ben's gone" 

Diego rolled his eyes and leaned forward to face Vanya, annoyance riddled in his eyes as he watches his sister slightly flinch at his approach.

"Not gone, just clearing his head, big difference think you should learn it" 

Allison tuts Diego and places the cup of tea down in front of Luther, taking her place back in her seat as she drinks the rest of her tea trying to ignore the joy she's getting from the starting argument or the starting spat that will happen, even they she could easily rumouring it away but she doesn't want to, want to see the drama that will happen so she sits back and quietly sips her tea.

"Yeah well, maybe you should've gone with him, what if the commission is still out there or whoever they are" Vanya tries to back herself up with her own argument but it doesn't seem to work as Klaus gives off a hysterical laugh and shakes his head at Vanya.

"Did you forgot what Ben is? Or what he can do, he has literal big alien Eldritch tentacles inside him, I think he can handle anything" Klaus shakes off Vanya's terrible backup, slightly annoyed at her forgetting that Ben is literally nicknamed "The Horror" for a reason and the reason is housing Eldritch tentacles inside him.

"He's got a point lil' sis" Diego backs himself up with Klaus's back up as he enjoys the way she rolls her eyes in annoyance and huffs off, she flops herself against the chair and pushes her legs so the chair scrapes against the floor, and manages to run out before Diego jumps across the table to shiv at her, rule one of being in the kitchen with Diego never scrape the chair from underneath you and Allison is bursting with laughter as she sets down her cup and follows behind Diego, feeling like a child again, Klaus is laughing as well and it feels real as he can hear the fading voice of Vanya, Diego and Allison.

Luther is staring out into the hall, his cup of tea finished ages ago and it sits warm in his stomach as he stands up to leave the minute Klaus puts his head down on the table.

"So big guy-" Klaus starts, muffled by his own hair and the wood against his mouth, he pulls himself up and visibly frowns "-and he's gone".

Klaus found himself alone in the kitchen for a long while after, trying to think of where Ben could've possibly gone but his mind couldn't think of anything and for once he felt powerless, upset he didn't have some hidden power that would shock everyone, he sat trying to channel some inner locked power that he didn't have but again hoped he could muster up.

"What are you doing?" 

Klaus yelped as he turned himself to face Five who was eyeing him with an uncertain caution and clear amusement.

"Channelling myself a new power, I'm feeling something deep" 

Five's amusement and caution grew more as he sat himself down two seats away from him, another cup of coffee in his hand as he leaned against the chair, blowing on his coffee as he watched Klaus cross his legs and close his eyes, body slightly shaking as he whispered something Five couldn't hear.

"You can do that?" 

Klaus whispering stopped and his body slumped as he huffed out a "no, but I'm trying to" and went back to his channelling, ignoring Five's laughter, the followed "good luck" and the teleporting away, Klaus only came to mind when he heard the sudden silence fall on the house and was rushed with a strong amount of feeling freezing, he stayed still though and shouted out for the heating to be turned back on but when no-one replied and when no noise was made he opened his eyes cautiously, and froze on spot when he noticed the room was covered in ice.

"Guys? Anyone? Allison! Diego?!" Klaus screamed out as he got up from the chair, a shiver down his back as he eyed the icy kitchen, finding nothing of interest he made his way to the hall that was covered in ice as well, his eyes catching the paintings of their portraits littered across the floor, leading towards the front door and Klaus stayed still, his body on shut down as a music box played behind him and when he turned the kitchen door slammed, taking that as his exit, he rushed for the front door and pulled it open.

Klaus ran out onto the street with heavy confusion and fear as he looked at the ash riddled street, he didn't know what to do as he ran forward towards nowhere, he had no intention of finding a particular spot, only freedom from his nightmare.

"Stop this! You can stop now!" Klaus screamed up at the sky, he didn't know who or what was doing this but he screamed again to the sky and the sky said nothing back as it bled orange and red, clouds black as they fell from the sky and the music box started up again, loud in his ear and mind as he tore his gaze away from the sky and looked around him again, everything was ash and fire, cracks in the floor that held tar covered bodies and broken buildings that were still falling.

"Enough! Get me out of this, get me out of here!" Klaus tried to run back to the house but the ground caved out from underneath him, a river of blood and bodies floated by him and it took him everything not to throw up and collapse to the ground, he hit the ground out of frustration and screamed again before collecting himself and walking forward, ignoring the music box that followed him and the feeling of being watched.

He found himself at the park, a giant blood covered tree in the middle and a makeshift swing on the end of one of it's branches was clearly the main point of his nightmare and when he walked towards it the city around the park caved in again, fire around him and tar covered trees rose from it and the music box got louder each step and terror hit him hard when the swing started moving on it's own, no person to move it and he screamed when something grabbed his ankle, turning his body to kick them off only grew his terror more when he saw Vanya's face drenched in blood and tar, one of her eyes missing and skin at her jaw gone.

" _Wake up_!" 

Klaus couldn't move as he watched his sister's lower body stretch out until it came apart, the sicken sound of her skin being pulled apart and the got blood in her throat, he hissed in pain when she dug her fingers into his skin and had no choice to kick her head with his free foot when she started to peel at his skin, a kick too hard for his own strength sent him flying back and he fell back to the floor, his breathing too heavy, sweat dripping down him as he clawed at the cold tiled floor, hearing rushing heels brought him around, a hand warm against his shoulder.

"Klaus, Klaus! You okay?" Allison asked as she saw the troubled look and dazed look on his face, sweat coming off his head like crazy which was gross so she patted his shoulder and stood up to grab at a hand towel left on the side, coming back to face Klaus she rubbed at his head, whispering sweet nothings and nearly shoved him back down when he rushed up and exclaimed he needed to see Five.

"No! Get back here now" Allison stormed after Klaus.

"It's important business!" Klaus tried to rush away from Allison who, even in heels, was always fast enough for him and pulled at his collar once they reached Five's room who knew they were coming by their loud voices so he gave them the curtesy to save their embarrassment of when they realise that Five was expecting them so he opened his door and gave them his best "go away" smile but that never worked on Klaus seeing as he just pushed him to the side and entered his room, followed by Allison who had an obvious issue with Klaus.

"Ah no no, no girls allowed! Official men talk, so go away" Klaus tried to shoo Allison away who only stood as confident as ever as she shoved the hand towel at Klaus's chest, Five just stayed quiet, for once not bothered that they are bothering him seeing as he has no reason to be busy or to be bothered.

"Not until you tell me what the hell that was in the kitchen!" Allison spoke sternly and crossed her arms, she could tell that Klaus was at an issue of himself and clearly didn't intend to tell anyone else and that bothered her too much, no more secrets that is what they had promised or had tried to in the salon so she wasn't moving and she wasn't letting Klaus out the room until he spoke, Five could teleport so she didn't care if he wanted to leave.

Klaus huffed loudly at the air and dramatically shook his hands at Allison in a mimic of strangling her but she never flinched or made a move, just stared him down straight eyes unblinking and stern that even Five wouldn't want to be in the way of, if he wasn't 58 and had nothing to be scared of.

"Fine, fine, I'll speak" Klaus faked a smile at Allison who only gave one back and shut the door behind her with her foot, arms still cross as she walked towards the bed that Klaus sat himself on and Five stayed leaning against the wall, intrigued by what Klaus had to say and the fact that Klaus had seek him out first, Allison only found him first, they stayed silent for a few seconds before Klaus blurted out a bold accusation.

"The world ends again"

Allison sighs tiredly and unfolds her arms to rub at her face, tiredness in her eyes as she looks to Five for an answer who gives one after he shakes his head a couple of times.

"Care to elaborate on how you know this?" Five questioned gently as he saw the fear riddled in Klaus's eyes that looked too true to be false or even a bad trip so he took his time even though he had no time to be gentle as the world may end in another day, another week or month so time is on his hands again and it feels amazing, feels like a drug that isn't a drug.

"I saw it, like in a dream but more of a nightmare state" Klaus admits now that he feels the need to share it, share his horror of the nightmare that felt too real to be his own mind tripping either on drugs or the lack of sleep as he mind is still fixed on Dave to a point where even he denies it to himself that it's over, his relationship is never happening again but back to the matter on hand of the worlds end again.

"Klaus, was it a trip?" Allison tried to sound genuine but it came out harsh that it even shocked her but she didn't apologise, just wants to know how the world can end again in such a small amount of time from the last worlds end and thankfully Five is back again with his questions that are mixed with answer's.

"That isn't possible, Vanya isn't the bomb anymore" 

Klaus nods his head knowing that it's the truth as she was stopped before she caused the last apocalypse so even he doesn't know what causes this as he already saw her in his nightmare, partly dead and a warning for him to wake up, it's a mystery again like the first world end, whose the bomb this time and he's sick of it, sick of the following death and destruction that craves him.

"Yeah I know, I saw her, dead or halfway dead" 

Allison stills next to him for a moment before she slightly turns her body to face him, her emotions caving on top of each other as she reaches her hand out and places it on top of his upper arm, he feels her soft palm against his skin and can see the quiver of her lip as she tries not to cry.

"Vanya dies?"

Five rolls his eyes at the semi sweet moment of Allison's love for her sister.

"We all die, Allison, It's the apocalypse" 

Allison removes her hand from Klaus's upper arm and musters a small "I forgot" into the open air, she genuinely did forget after hearing of Vanya's death which raises questions on how the apocalypse starts or how what Klaus saw is real, this time she beats Five to his question.

"Wait, if Vanya is, or was, always the bomb then how can she cause this apocalypse if she isn't a bomb anymore or if you saw her dead?" Allison stood herself up from the bed, to stare down at Klaus who stayed seated and looked at Five who was looking out the window, she could tell he had his own questions at the ready and she felt a little bit of sympathy for Klaus who was most likely ready to be fired at with a lot of questions.

"I don't know, I don't know how Vanya works or how all this works out, I was just sitting in the kitchen pretending to channel some hidden power and then I'm awake in the kitchen that is covered in ice, then out to the street that looked like Hell itself then Vanya was all zombie like, she had the grip of a mad man, cut into me like nothing, kicked her, fell and then I woke in the normal real life kitchen" Klaus raised his voice at Allison as he stood from the bed and got in her face, tears at the pinpoint of his eyes as he rubbed his face and muttered an apology that Allison accepted.

Five's mind put together the puzzle piece of what Klaus had shouted at Allison and spun on his heels to face Klaus, the happiness yet bubbling rise of his sympathetic rush was clouding him from caring about Klaus's mental health and he needed answer's from that, needed to pin point a certain moment that could lead them or lead him to the certain moment that would cause this apocalypse, apocalypse 2019 2.0 is what he wants to call it so he leans down to grabs Klaus's attention and his mind puts another puzzle piece.

"You did it, didn't you?" 

Klaus shot his head up at Five's accusation, and they both ignored Allison's gasp.

"What? No, are you crazy? I ain't on Vanya's scale of crazy super lets blow up the world powers!"

Five held in the feeling to slap Klaus silly because it was his own fault for not being more specific in his words and did realise in a quick amount of time that it did sound like he was accusing Klaus of starting the apocalypse so he backtracked on himself before Allison started crazy on him and to save Klaus the feeling of uncertainty.

"No, dipshit, I mean you managed to channel a new power" Five smile was wide as he pushed himself away from Klaus who looked at him dazzled and shocked, Five looked toward Allison who looked more shocked than Klaus and then she looked towards Five for an answer or for something but all he did was smile back and question Klaus again.

"Dad was wrong about you, maybe you have more tricks up your sleeves than thought" Five teleported away much to Allison's and Klaus's dismay on wanting to know more on the sudden situation that happened from nowhere.

"Not possible, no way, nope, don't believe it" Klaus muttered an array of "no's" as he curled into himself and fought back against Allison's hugs and her comfort until he found himself too tired and fed up to fight her, feeling her hand push against his head to lead him to lean against her chest was soothing, it was cold and gentle, he still whispered his array until Five popped back in the room with three water bottles and handed one to Klaus and the other to Allison, ignoring that Klaus was against Allison.

"I don't understand, how can you channel a new power?" Allison spoke after she took a sip of her water and placed it to her side, the coolness of it seeping through her t-shirt and she felt Klaus sit up to open his water bottle and drink it heavily before leaning back against her chest, body shaking and sweating against her, she snapped her fingers at Five who looked offended until he saw her point at the hand towel that laid on the floor, he handed her it and she rubbed the sweat away from his head.

"That's the problem, I can't do that!" Klaus spoke after Allison laid the towel on his chest, his eyes burning with the lights left on and the feeling of his clothes sticking to him was icky but he did nothing as he stayed against Allison's chest, slightly uncomfortable with her collarbone against the nape of his neck, and annoyed with their questions although surprised with himself.

"You did though, Klaus, you channelled something" Five sat himself at the foot of the bed and placed his hand on Klaus's calf, feeling the sweat and warmth from him but said nothing as he saw Klaus with eyes closed and shifting himself to be comfy against Allison that Five found slightly uncomfortable, again said nothing as Allison nodded her head towards the door, ready to leave as Klaus was trying to sleep.

"Come back in an hour, I really need the sleep, all this talk about this crazy dream thing" Klaus moaned as Allison shoved him off her and onto his side.

"We haven't even started talking about it or getting into the details of it!" Five shouted in annoyance as Klaus just flipped him off but the pained look from Allison got him off Klaus back and away into the kitchen, Allison whispering a "happy nap" to Klaus as they left, they found themselves in the living room instead, happy that the rest of them went out to find Ben.

Five made a line for the alcohol and so did Allison much to Five's surprise seeing as Allison doesn't day drink much often, only out at lunch with either Vanya or Diego so when she asked for a bottle of whiskey Five was on the shocked side but refused to let Allison see, Five went for a class apple martini that was always a sweet spot but onto matter more important.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" 

Allison spoke first, the bottle of whiskey was held tight in her hand as she stared into the fireplace, the crinkle of fire always drew everyone's attention in whenever they sat in the living room and it was almost a spell for them, a curse that made them forget about everything.

"I do and I don't, hard to tell with Klaus, he leaves you disappointed and surprised at the same time" Five answered her question with honesty as he sipped at his drink, his eyes as well on the fire but not for long as he swirled himself in his chair to face the bar, glad Allison followed suit as they both sat with so much running in their mind.

"Isn't his power channelling the dead? Might be an extension of that?" Allison brought up a good fact that Five hissed at himself for not thinking of it sooner or quick enough and gave a smile that held somewhat venom in it but she didn't notice as she drank at her whiskey.

"Good call, but this felt more than just the dead, Klaus spoke of it like a reality, said how Vanya cut him" Five stayed puzzled at Klaus's apparent new power that didn't sound right with him or his incisal power, it through Five off as he took another sip of his drink.

"Ok so maybe he channelled Vanya in his mind and Vanya channelled back, fusing their minds together and then showing Klaus a reality that would happen?" Allison blurted out with excessive hand movements to show what she means by her 'fusing of minds' that Five was left speechless at but denied it quickly.

"Klaus can't channel the living for obvious reasons and I don't think Vanya is capable of fusing minds, could be wrong but then that wouldn't explain how Klaus saw Vanya dead" Five finished his drink and leaned against the counter, mind raring again at theories and at Allison surprising theory.

"I'm at a loss then, why did he try to channel a new power or pretend to?" Allison said into her whiskey bottle before finishing it, hissing at the taste on the last drop and copied Five in his actions to lean against the counter.

"I'm at a loss as well, like I said, he leaves you surprised" 

At that Five teleported away leaving a huffy Allison to push herself off the counter and stride over to slump herself down on the couch, she couldn't wait for it to be night again so she could sleep and pretend that nothing happened, she hates how things happen so quickly and suddenly in this family but that's the best part about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know how you feel or think and just one more last note about the story, that's all
> 
> 1) The siblings will have "overpowered but not too much" and "doesn't link with original" power with the exclusion of Vanya as I am taking her canon powers to give her.
> 
> I again apologise if this is not the best idea or story.


End file.
